Dreams
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Julien contemplates the nature of the reoccurring dreams he's been having as of late. Are they really just dreams, or is there a deeper meaning behind them? Set before King Me


**Dreams**

It was a quiet night on the island of Madagascar, or at least, as quiet as a lot of nights became on the tropical island of paradise. But looking at the stillness of the island, it seemed that 'paradise' wasn't exactly the most accurate choice of words to describe it; there seemed to be no sound around the area. The reason for this seemingly eerie silence was thanks to the law of Uncle King Julien, who had insisted that every lemur hide and keep their mouths shut as to avoid attracting the foosa, the lemurs' common adversary. So needless to say, it seemed there was not a soul on the island that would still be awake on a night like this. That was, all except for one.

In one particular large hut located on one of the many branches of the baobab tree that stood in the heart of the kingdom, there was one lemur who was lying in the bed and staring up at the leafy roofing that had been set up, still as wide awake as how he was at the beginning of the day: Prince Julien. Normally on nights like this, he was seen to be sound asleep. However, there was something that had been on his mind that was keeping him up, something he hadn't paid much attention to at first, but had now become something he couldn't bring himself to ignore. And this something… concerned the strange dreams he had been having over the last few nights.

This was something that hadn't become all that prominent in his mind until only recently, but now it was something he had been wondering about ever since it suddenly occurred to him. These dreams had been a recurring thing for him lately and now they were something he had been recollecting in his mind as he was staring up at the ceiling in his hut. While the specifics of what happened in his dreams varied from night to night, there were still a few details that remained consistent in each of them: him becoming the king of Madagascar after his uncle stepped down, having a party to celebrate, the foosa attacking in the midst of the celebrations and finally, him saving the day with the help of his music.

The simple fact that those details remained the same regardless of how different each dream had managed to be was something that had been sending Julien's mind racing, and it was still doing exactly that as he had so many unspoken questions that were in his head: why were his dreams turning out to be as unusually as this? Why were those details in particular the most prominent to stay in his mind long after he woke up? How was it possible that these dreams still remained the same even with the changes he could recognise every night? And most of all, there was one question he had circulating in his head, one that he hadn't really considered all that much at first, but now it was something that had to be asked: were these dreams he had been having recently… really just dreams?

As soon as this one question rung in his mind, that was when he felt an expression of shock cross his face once he realised that the thought was suddenly occurring to him; he had initially shaken it off at first, believing it to only be coincidental that his dreams over the past few nights shared the same basic details, but now on this one particular instance, the thought of these dreams not being merely dreams was something he found that he couldn't bring himself to ignore. Thinking over them again and realising just how similar they had been, Julien couldn't help but find himself wondering if… maybe there was a meaning behind the dreams that he couldn't identify. Maybe there was a reason these dreams were the way they were. What if… these dreams were messages being sent to him from the Sky Gods?

It was no secret to basically anyone that Julien had been a firm believer in the Sky Gods for pretty much his entire life, and that if there was any way for someone to identify him, this was one of them. But even still, the thought of this even being possible both baffled and amazed Julien all at once. If this was the case, why in the world was his dreams their way of sending the message to him? It was something that for the life of him he couldn't understand.

But then again, he couldn't help but wonder if that was the point. Even with being a prince, Julien was aware of the fact that a simple lemur like him could never truly understand the nature of the Sky Gods' plans, and that the inner workings of their design were far more complex than he felt he would ever realise. There had to be a reason they were telling him these things would happen; it felt as though they were preparing him for an event he didn't know would happen, and that this way, he would be ready for when that time arrived. So with these thoughts in his mind, Julien felt a gentle smile cross his face and he let out a quiet sigh before closing his eyes to drift off to sleep, with the unspoken feeling that there would be one more dream in his mind that would be just like the ones he had been having as of late.

Little did he realise that this particular dream on this particular night would be the one that changed everything, and that when the morning arrived, a change would happen that would shake the entire foundation of everything the lemurs of Madagascar knew about. There was no knowing how Julien would handle the changes to come, but one thing was certain: nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
